Healthcare environments, such as hospitals and clinics, typically include information systems (e.g., hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), storage systems, picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), electronic medical records (EMR)) to manage clinical information, management information, financial information, and/or scheduling information. The information may be centrally stored or divided into a plurality of locations. Healthcare practitioners may desire to access patient information at various points in a healthcare workflow. For example, during an encounter with a patient, medical personnel may access patient information, such as a patient's medical history and/or a patient's symptoms in an ongoing medical procedure. Alternatively, medical personal may enter new information, such as history, diagnostic, or treatment information, into a medical information system during an ongoing medical procedure.
Medical practitioners, such as doctors, surgeons, and other medical professionals, rely on clinical information stored in such systems during an encounter(s) with a patient to, for example, assess the condition of a patient, to provide immediate treatment in an emergency situation, to diagnose a patient and/or to provide any other medical treatment or attention. To generate this stored patient information, known systems require healthcare practitioners to spend a significant amount of time entering data into the system before, during and/or after an encounter with a patient. As a result, the efficiency of the healthcare practitioner is compromised. Additionally, such known systems are prone to incompleteness and/or inaccuracies because the data related to the patient encounter is typically entered by the healthcare practitioner after the encounter with the patient has occurred.